We are, Fifth Harmony !
by ClexCamren
Summary: [ Pendant un instant, elle n'avait plus fait attention à ce qui l'entourait, elle avait juste envie d'hurler, de lui crier à elle de ne pas s'en aller, de rester ici, de rester dans le groupe. Avec elle, avec les filles, avec les fans... Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle se l'interdisait, parce que c'était égoïste, elle ne pouvait pas l'être. ]


C'était leur dernier concert ensemble, leurs dernières chansons chantées ensemble, leurs derniers regards échangés, leurs dernières paroles, leurs derniers moment tout simplement. Après ça, après ce concert, elle resterait un peu le temps de tout ranger, de dire au-revoir aux filles, de lui dire au-revoir... Elle savait que quand viendrait son tour, ses larmes couleraient automatiquement de ses deux émeraudes. Elles couleraient abondamment sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit et ça, durant des heures, non... Des jours et des mois. Elle allait devoir se forcer à sourire à ses fans, à ses proches, juste pour ne pas les inquiéter sur sa santé, sur son état mental. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait plus avoir envie de manger pendant un long moment. Elle n'allait certainement plus avoir envie de rire non plus, ni de parler. Rien, elle allait tout simplement perdre goût à la vie. Pour un temps... Un long temps. Elle savait qu'elles se reverraient à l'avenir, mais quand ? Ça, c'était la question. La question que personne n'avait posé mais qui pourtant se promener dans la tête des cinq filles du groupe. Les managers eux, s'en foutaient éperdument. La jeune femme aux cheveux corbeau elle, les haïssait du plus profond de son être. S'ils n'avaient pas poussé à bout la plus jeune du groupe, jamais ô grand jamais, elle n'aurait pris cette décision. Les filles les détestaient, mais elles ne pouvaient malheureusement rien leur dire au risque de se faire insulter ou giflé. Et elles se doutaient que la brune s'en était prit plein la gueule quand elle leur avait annoncé son départ mais elle ne le montrait juste pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on viennes la consoler, sans doute pensait-elle que c'était de sa faute ? Lauren la connaissait bien, elle serait parfaitement capable de penser que c'était de sa faute... Cependant, la cubaine ne leur avait rien dit de sa discussion avec les managers, donc elle n'en savait rien, mais elle le sentait et en été même persuader.

Les dernières paroles de No Way étaient sortis d'entre ses lèvres. Les regards sont rivés sur elle, tout le monde l'avait remarqué, le public était étrangement calme, comme s'il comprenait. Comme s'il se doutait que cette chanson était présentement chanté pour une seule et unique personne. La voix tremblante de Lauren en disait long, toutes les personnes présentes demeuraient silencieuses, personne n'osait prendre la parole. Lauren elle, était dans un état mental pas possible. Elle n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver ainsi devant les fans, devant ses amies, devant la cubaine. Son bras droit avec lequel elle tenait le micro à l'aide de sa main fini par tout de même retomber le long de son corps, lentement, comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose, de la réaction du public. Un sanglot brisa la barrière de ses lèvres, puis un deuxième. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle ne pouvait pas pleurer. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Mais... C'était déjà trop tard. Ses jambes avaient soudainement perdue toute leur force, elle s'était retrouvée à genoux beaucoup trop vite pour que quiconque vienne l'aider à ne pas chuter. Le micro avait quitté sa main, ce dernier avait presque roulé dans les tribunes, il n'était pas éteint, l'équipe qui s'occupait de ça dû le faire au risque que ce dernier n'explose les tympans de tout le monde. Elle avait baissé la tête, les poings fermés sur ses cuisses, les yeux clos. Pendant un instant, elle n'avait plus fait attention à ce qui l'entourait, elle avait juste envie d'hurler, de lui crier à elle de ne pas s'en aller, de rester ici, de rester dans le groupe. Avec elle, avec les filles, avec les fans... Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle se l'interdisait, parce que c'était égoïste, elle ne pouvait pas l'être. Ses larmes avaient finalement réussi à se montrer, elles coulaient le long de ses joues et tant pis pour le maquillage. Elle s'était retenue durant tout le concert, elle avait essayé de ne pas pleurer, mais No Way était la chanson qu'elle redoutait. C'était sa favorite de cet album, mais c'était celle qui la rendait la plus faible et qui parvenait à lui faire ressortir toutes ses émotions. En l'occurrence ici, la tristesse, la rage et la haine...

Pendant un court instant, personne ne comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout le monde avait vu la jeune femme tomber à genoux, absolument tout le monde ici présent. Les plus éloignés grâce aux différents écrans placé de sorte à ce qu'ils puissent voir ce qu'il se passait sur scène. Sur cette dernière, les filles ne bougeaient pas. Elles fixaient leur amie, elles étaient dans le même état qu'elle, ou presque. Normani avait laissé ses larmes faire apparition, Dinah avait les poings ainsi que la mâchoire contractés de sorte à se retenir, Ally était presque à bout, elle n'allait plus tarder à craquer, c'était la plus âgée du groupe mais on pouvait voir dans son regard brillant qu'elle n'allait plus tarder. Et enfin, Camila. Elle fixait Lauren, elle était clairement inquiète pour cette dernière. Son micro avait également chuter, elle n'avait plus la force de le tenir dans sa main, il avait donc été éteint à son tour. Comme Lauren et Normani, elle était en larme. Moins que la noiraude, mais bien plus que la jeune femme à la peau foncée. Néanmoins, elle tenait encore parfaitement sur ses jambes même si son corps tremblait de partout...

Le silence était tel qu'il pourrait vous glacer le sang, vous glacez tout court. Les seuls bruits que nous pouvions entendre, c'était les sanglots et les pleurs des filles sur l'énorme scène. Mais encore là, seulement ceux et celles qui étaient au premier rang et dans l'espace VIP pouvaient l'entendre. Ce n'était pas agréable, ce n'était jamais agréable de voir ou d'entendre nos idoles pleurer sans pouvoir y faire quelque chose...

Les regards qui étaient concentrés en majorité sur Lauren changèrent pour quelques-uns, de direction. La jeune femme aux yeux magnifiquement vert était toujours coupé du reste du monde, dans sa bulle, elle ne voulait pas en sortir. L'eau qui coulait de ses orbes vertes ne semblait en aucun cas vouloir s'arrêter, ses phalanges étaient bien plus blanches que d'habitude tant elle serrait les poings. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos, les ouvrir autorisé à l'eau qui émanait de ces derniers à couler bien plus encore... Elle aurait pu rester là, elle aurait put rester ainsi dans cette position durant des heures jusqu'à ce que la salle soit vide, elle voulait juste être seule, dans son lit sous les couvertures et ne plus jamais en sortir... Mais quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement. Quelqu'un avait posé sa main sur sa joue. Ce contact chaud et agréable lui avait finalement fait ouvrir les yeux, ses larmes s'accentuèrent dès lors qu'elles le purent. Sa tête s'était redressée, ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes dû aux différents bruits qui en sortaient, son corps était parcouru de soubresauts incontrôlable. Néanmoins quelque chose se passa quand son regard croisa le sien. Comme d'habitude, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait. Jamais elle n'avait trouvé d'adjectif pour qualifier ce que c'était. Mais c'était là et ça se passait. C'était tout ce qu'elle savait. La brune qui s'était accroupis en face d'elle laissa apparaître un très léger sourire, vraiment très léger. Seul Lauren pouvait le voir étant juste en face de son amie. "Amie". Quand elle prononçait ce mot, une douleur apparaissait au creux de sa poitrine. Elles ne pourraient jamais être plus que de simples meilleures amies. On leur avait strictement interdit d'être plus. Les managers leur avaient interdit et leur avait fait comprendre que si ça se faisait, elles se mettaient elles-mêmes dans la merde, c'était exactement ça, oui, elles se mettaient dans la merde si elles osaient le faire. Ni Lauren, ni Camila ni aucune autres des membres n'étaient d'accord avec ça, mais elles avaient juste acquiescé en leur promettant que ça ne se ferait pas.

En se perdant dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarquée que la métisse lui essuyait le visage malgré le fait que cela ne servait à rien dû à ses pleurs incessant. Elle ne pouvait pas se remémorer un quelconque souvenir, pas ici et encore une fois, pas maintenant. Ce n'était pas le moment, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Là, maintenant, elle avait envie de se jeter dans les bras de la cubaine, de la serrer fortement contre elle et de lui dire à quel point elle pouvait l'aimer, de lui montrer qu'elle tenait à elle bien plus qu'une simple amie le devrait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas aux risques de recevoir la sentence des supérieurs. Et à en croire le regard et les yeux rouges de Camila, c'était la même chose. Elle mourrait d'envie de serrer Lauren contre elle, cependant elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas... Et ça, les deux jeunes chanteuses en souffraient énormément.

«Lolo... Let's finish... What we started...»

La voix tremblante de sa meilleure amie venait de briser bien plus encore la noiraude, elle l'était déjà, mais là, c'était d'autant plus pire. Comme si on venait de lui arracher son organe vital et qu'on l'avait remplacé par des lames tranchantes et parfaitement bien aiguisées, ce qui lui transpercerait la peau. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à ça, elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle ne savait même pas si elle pourrait enchaîner deux mots à la suite, cela relèverait du miracle... Quand elle vit Camila bougeait, elle comprit. C'était maintenant qu'elles devaient finir ce concert, ce dernier et ultime concert toutes ensemble. Debout, la brune tendait sa main au corbeau toujours effondrer au sol. Ce dernier l'attrapa et se releva lentement. Pendant un court moment, quelques secondes seulement, l'ambiance changea. Mais seulement pour les deux chanteuses qui se tenaient encore la main. Lauren offrit un sourire à peine audible à la métisse qui le lui rendu avant qu'elles ne se lâchent toutes les deux. L'une retourna aux côtés de Dinah, l'autre ramassa son micro et retourna se positionner aux côtés de Camila. Quitte à ce que ce soit leur dernier concert, elle voulait le finir à côté d'elle. Comme pour leur premier concert. Les filles montèrent leur micro au niveau de leur bouche, chacune leur tour, elles feraient ce qu'elles aimaient tant faire ensemble durant les interviews, à chaque début et fin de concert. Et là, c'était le moment. Ally se racla la gorge pour s'éclaircir la voix, c'était elle qui commençait.

«Hello everybody... I'm Ally.» son micro quitta ses lèvres.

«Hey guys... It's Normani.» à son tour, son micro quitta ses lèvres.

«What's up, it's...» elle s'interrompu un court instant, ne pouvant continuer. «It's Dinah Jane...» son micro quitta également ses lèvres.

«Hi i'm Camila...» elle imita les autres, son micro se baissa.

Il ne restait plus que Lauren, qui malgré les perles d'eau qui ruisselaient encore et toujours, se racla la gorge afin d'imiter les autres.

«Hi... I'm... I'm Lauren...»

Les filles remontèrent leur micro au niveau de leur visage, parce que c'était le moment tout simplement.

«And we're Fifth Harmony !» s'exclamèrent en cœur les cinq membres du groupe.

Finalement, Ally et Dinah qui n'avaient lâché aucune larme venaient au court de cette phrase, de se mettre à pleurer alors qu'elles s'inclinaient devant leur public, les mains liées. De nouveau, la foule s'exclama alors que les filles avaient toutes leurs visages trempés par leurs larmes. Ces dernières venaient terminer leur vie à peine commencer contre le plancher de la scène, s'éclatant lamentablement sur celui-ci. Les lumières s'éteignirent, les spectateurs retrouvèrent leur calme, et le groupe quitta la scène après s'être doucement redressé...

Pendant que les personnes dans l'énorme salle quittaient peu à peu le lieu après ce moment fort en émotion, dans les coulisses c'était une tout autre ambiance. Personne ne parlait, de nouveau le silence était maître des lieux. Mais... Que pouvaient-elles se dire ? Camila allait quitter le groupe dans quelques heures sans qu'elles ne puissent y faire quoique ce soit. Elles pouvaient juste profiter du moment présent et de leurs dernières heures passé à ses côtés... Mais pour leur amie, Dinah, Normani et Ally étaient partis rejoindre leur loge respective. Camila elle, était debout contre le mur blanc virant vers le jaune pâle, les bras croisés, la tête baissée et le regard concentrer sur le sol. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs était quant à elle assise sur une chaise. Son regard vaguait dans le vide, quelques-unes de ses mèches étaient collées sur son front dû à la sueur qui en émanait, vous me direz, les cinq filles étaient dans cet état après ce concert. Il ne faisait pas cinq degrés dans la salle, chanter et bouger à la fois, c'était également quelque chose.

«I'm sorry, Lau...»

Elle le savait. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas le savoir après tout ? C'était logique. Camila s'en voulait de quitter le groupe, mais elle ne pouvait plus rester. Si elle le faisait, elle perdrait sa joie de vivre, son sourire et son plaisir d'exercer cette activité qui n'était autre que le chant. Les managers leur pourrissaient la vie. Camila en était la première à subir, que ce soit des insultes, des gestes ou des commentaires, elle s'en prenait toujours plein la figure alors qu'elle essayait de faire tout son possible pour les satisfaire. Mais ces enfoirés, oui. Enfoirés. N'étaient jamais contents et la poussait tout simplement à bout chaque jour.

Lauren secoua dans un geste lent, sa tête de droite à gauche pour montrer son désaccord. Elle n'avait pas à être désolée, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Rien n'était de sa faute. Elle se leva après un petit moment de blanc, abandonnant sa chaise pour s'approcher de son amie. Un pas, puis deux, et enfin trois. La voilà maintenant devant Camila. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Dire ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle voulait la prendre dans ses bras, pour la consoler et la rassurer. Mais elle voulait surtout et par-dessus tout l'embrasser pour lui prouver que l'amour qui existait en elle n'était pas fictif. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient consciences de leurs sentiments envers l'autre, mais elles ne pouvaient rien en faire. En parler ? Ça se saurait, elles se feraient disputer. Se mettre ensemble ? C'était clairement rayé de la liste. Les ignorer ? Impossible, ils étaient et seront toujours trop puissants pour ça. Rien ? Oui, rien était la seule solution qu'elles avaient. Et à présent elles attendaient toutes les deux. Quoi ? Un miracle. Que quelqu'un leur dise qu'elles pouvaient se jeter sur les lèvres de l'une et de l'autre, ou encore qu'on leur autorisait à se dire "Je t'aime" toute la nuit, ou juste après une nuit torride voir même n'importe quand, mais non rien de tout ça n'arriverait. Même si rien ne leur interdisait dans leur contrat de sortir ensemble, les managers eux, ne se gênaient pas pour le faire.

«Camz...»

La concernée fit bouger sa tête de droite à gauche, elle savait ce que Lauren voulait dire, faire, mais elles ne pouvaient pas prendre ce risque. Autant en privé qu'ici, à la vue de n'importe qui. La brune hoqueta un peu, faisant alors ouvrir en grand les yeux de la noiraude. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que la plus jeune était en train de pleurer. Et rien que pour ça, elle s'insulta intérieurement. Et puis merde non ? Elle enlaça fortement la brune dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi, dans cet état qui lui brisait le cœur. Quel genre d'amie elle serait sinon ? Et si quelqu'un osait leur faire une remarque, cette personne se verrait offrir soit un regard noir, soit une injure, soit un bon fuck de la part de Lauren. Camila s'était blotti contre elle, agrippant fermement le haut de la jeune femme, laissant ses larmes coulaient abondamment le long de ses joues. Encore une fois. Et certainement pas la dernière... Mais si la métisse pleurait ouvertement, l'autre cubaine elle, était plus silencieuse, plus discrète. Oui, elle pleurait, mais elle savait contrôler ça malgré le fait qu'elle avait encore cette envie de lui hurler de ne pas partir. Elle savait que ce n'était pas un abandon, non, loin de là. Puisqu'elles allaient se revoir, ça, elles en étaient toutes sûres. Mais malgré ça, Camila était la personne qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Elle avait toujours été là pour elle, quand Lucy et elle avaient rompu, la brune avait été là, quand elle n'allait pas bien, encore une fois, la cubano-mexicaine était là pour la faire rire avec ses blagues nulles... Dans n'importe quelle situation Camila avait toujours été à ses côtés. Mais dans quelques heures ça ne serait plus le cas. La plus grande crainte de Lauren allait prendre vie, là, dans trois heures... Elle allait perdre sa meilleure amie pour un temps indéfini.

Le temps s'était quant à lui arrêté. Ceci se produisait à chaque étreinte que les deux chanteuses pouvaient se faire, à chaque touché, chaque frôlement, chaque regard... Durant tous ces petits moments, l'horloge n'avait plus aucune importance pour elles deux. Parfois ça en devenait gênant pour les trois autres membres du groupe qui trouvaient malgré tout, ce genre de situation complètement adorable alors qu'au début, ni l'une ni l'autre ne se rendait compte des tensions sexuelles qu'elles créaient entre elles sans même le vouloir. C'était une fois, quand Dinah se baladait sur Twitter qu'elle était tombée sur une vidéo intitulée CAMREN- Sexual Tension Moments. Cette dernière c'était fait un petit kiff en montrant la vidéo aux deux personnes formant ce fameux ship que les fans adoraient. Ally avait vite rejoint la partie, juste après Normani. La plus âgée du groupe mais également la plus petite avait faussement grondé l'autre blonde qui après la vidéo s'amusait à charrier gentiment ses amies qui étaient à ce moment, dans une phase de gênance totale. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient plus parlées jusqu'au lendemain matin, mais encore là la tension avait été palpable. Le corbeau et le petit chaton avaient à peine osés se regarder. Et ceux, durant toute la journée. Oh, ça avait fortement amusé les trois autres membres... En y repensant, Lauren avait laissé un sourire nostalgique se former sur ses lèvres, son étreinte sur sa petite protégée se resserrant encore et toujours.

«I love you so much... Camz... You don't even know...»

En entendant ses mots, Camila ne bougea plus. Du moins, seulement son petit hoquet causait par ses larmes la faisait légèrement bouger. Sa petite bouille, malgré son nez qui coulait et son maquillage qui avait lui aussi était décimer, rester tout de même adorable aux yeux de la jeune Jauregui. Camila était et restera toujours magnifique à ses yeux, peu importe son état. Elle lui avait fait relever la tête avec délicatesse, maintenant son menton entre son pouce et son index. Sa main gauche étant libre vint se plaquer avec une douceur extrême sur la joue de la petite brunette, lui caressant cette dernière avec cette même douceur. Un simple je t'aime ne suffisait pas, Lauren le savait, Camila le savait, Dinah le savait... Absolument tout le monde le savait. Même les fans devaient le savoir. Mais s'ils savaient ce qu'ils se passaient réellement dans les coulisses dû aux managers... Ils auraient à coup sûr une envie folle de claquer leur foutu tronche sur un mur avec des clous bien rouiller et rongés par la pluie.

Au final, aucune des deux filles n'osa franchir la barrière. Briser cette règle. Elles auraient pu, mais cela aurait été vu comme de la provocation si ça parvenait aux oreilles de ces enfoirés... Donc la jeune femme aux yeux clairs se pencha doucement pour venir embrasser la joue de la métisse qui ferma les yeux à ce simple contact, peut-être même le dernier. Elle le savoura avant que son corps ne se refroidisse de quelques degrés. Lauren venait de reculer. Elle en fit de même. Et ce fut avec toute la force qui lui restait, que le corbeau tendu sa main au chaton. Ce dernier la prit après avoir hésité. Tout deux avaient retenu et ravaler un sanglot, la lèvre inférieur de Camila tremblait légèrement, ce qui bizarrement donnait d'autant plus envie à Lauren de l'embrasser... Cette dernière afficha un sourire. Vous savez, ce genre de sourire qui montrait toute la tristesse mais à la fois la joie. Pourquoi me demanderez-vous... Lauren était certes triste de devoir laisser la petite cubaine s'en aller, sa petite Camz... Mais elle était heureuse qu'elle quittait leur groupe dirigeait par les sbires de Satan lui-même. Donc oui. Elle était triste, c'était la plus touchée du groupe... Mais savoir qu'elle allait de nouveau être réellement heureuse parvenait à tout de même la rendre un peu joyeuse également.

Camila elle, maintenait la main de sa petite "Lolo" comme elle aimait si bien l'appeler. Elle n'avait pas envie de la lâcher, mais elle allait finir par devoir le faire également... Mais elle devait lui répondre. Lauren lui avait clairement dit il y a de cela plusieurs minutes qu'elle avait cessé de compter, qu'elle l'aimait... Mais elle, elle était restée silencieuse. C'était le moment...

«I love you too Lolo... So much... More than you love me !» s'exclama la brunette d'une innocence qui fit fondre une nouvelle fois le cœur de la plus âgée.

Mais ça avait réussit à lui élargir son sourire. La poigne de Lauren se resserra sur celle de Camila qui en faisait de même, cette dernière souriait grandement. Voilà, c'était de ça dont avait besoin la badass du groupe. De ce sourire angélique, adorablement adorable. Et de cette lueur de joie et de bonheur dans ce regard noisette. Son propre sourire se transforma en sourire en coin satisfait, leurs mains se séparèrent juste après ça, lentement... Maintenant, c'était à l'avenir de décider. Il déciderait de quand, où et comment elles se retrouveraient toutes. Mais surtout, quand elles pourront enfin s'aimer sans contrainte.

 **La véritey me taper pas. C'est simple, j'aime écrire sur les émotions. Triste en particulier. Je ne suis pas doué pour décrire un lieu ou même parfois, les gestes. J'ai même envie de dire que je suis maladroite dans la façon dont j'utilise mes mots ! Mais peu importe. J'espère que j'ai réussi à vous transmettre plus ou moins ce que Lauren a ressentit ? Sinon bah c'pas grave. J'ai pris plaisir à écrire ce One Shot, c'est tout ce qui compte je pense... J'y ai intégré quelques hypothèses que l'on a formés avec une personne.**

 **Ah ! Les quelques "dialogues" sont anglais, parce que les "Hi guys..." des filles, je n'avais pas envie de les traduire. Je trouvai ça bête de traduire ça alors qu'en français ça n'a plus autant de... Charme ? En tout cas, j'espère qu'en attendant la suite de ma fiction, ça vous suffira ?**

 **Bref. J'vous retiens pas plus longtemps, good bye.**


End file.
